


Solicited

by angel_with_a_scythe



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Kink Meme, Knives, M/M, Manipulation, Mild S&M, Minor Violence, Restraints, Sexual Content, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_with_a_scythe/pseuds/angel_with_a_scythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson seeks Jason out for something only HE can give him. But there's a price...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solicited

**Title:** Solicited **  
****Word Count:** 3,657 **  
Characters/Pairings:** Jason/Dick ****  
Rating/Warnings: NC-17, NSFW, Sexual situations, kinks, blood, etc.  
Notes/Summary: Jason can give Dick something that no one else can… but there's a price.  
Originally written for Quixoticlimn on Tumblr for Christmas several years ago.

* * *

 

He had to admit he was nervous. Now that he thought about it, he was more anxious than he could remember ever being before this moment in time. Even as the steady pound of his feet against the pavement tried to lull him into security, his pulse still skyrocketed whenever he thought about what he was getting himself into. This was a desperate and rare need that had arisen in him, and he clenched his fists against the distress that had been pulsing in his veins for over a week.

However, Dick knew himself well and he realized there was no other option. 

He had to do this. 

He licked his lips against the cold, his shoulders hunched up to push his scarf around his ears and neck to retain more warmth as he walked down the dimly lit street. His hands were stuffed into his jean pockets, a beanie wrapped firmly around his head, pushing his hair against his face in long wisps. Even though his scarf covered his nose and mouth, his breath escaped the finely knit threads to plume up in front of him and cloud his vision momentarily with each exhale. Broken gravel pieces from the beaten and worn sidewalk crunched underneath his sneakers, and he kept his eyes out for large cracks like the one he’d nearly tripped on just a few blocks back; He didn’t need to be breaking an ankle right now. 

He glanced behind him quickly, searching with trained eyes for any potential threats. This wasn’t the best neighborhood, and he certainly wouldn’t let himself be caught off-guard here. He wasn’t afraid, but it never hurt to be cautious. He turned his gaze back in front of him, looking up at the street sign that barely caught the light of the flickering street lamp above, and searched his pocket with deft fingers until he found a tiny slip of paper. He pulled it out, looking at the numbers and letters that made up the address listed, and then looked up at the street sign once again. 

This was the street he’d been looking for. 

His pulse was suddenly racing as he simply turned the corner down into the dark spread of homes and apartment buildings that looked like they were ready to fall apart. He swore he could see pieces literally crumbling from the sides of the buildings and dropping to the empty sidewalk below, but as soon as he blinked, the pieces were gone. His mind was playing tricks on him. 

He was sure he should listen to his intellect and turn away to find a better solution… but he was already here… and he wanted it. He wanted it so badly he could feel the ache reverberate through his entire body. Swallowing hard, he looked around and checked each address of every building until he found the apartment complex he was looking for. 

Jason’s apartment complex. 

Jason was the only person he knew that could help him. He needed a form of release that was different and twisted. Jason had the skill to hurt him and keep him alive all at the same time, and he had the knowledge and control to know when to stop. The question was: would he do it? Sure, he was convinced that Jason would probably enjoy torturing him—maybe even too much—but if Dick actually _wanted_ it, if Dick actually got _pleasure_ from it… well, that could be a different story entirely. 

Everything told him that Jason would refuse. They weren’t on the greatest of terms, and never truly had been from the beginning, not to mention Jason seemed to hold some sort of grudge against him for something he wasn’t entirely sure he understood. Regardless, their relationship was never civil or cute or nice… and that’s just what he needed right now. 

He was pushing past the doorway into the hall that led up the stairs before he had even realized he’d crossed the street to the building, and despite his expectations, it was rather warm inside. He stood there for a moment in the dim hallway, just breathing in the stink of the ghetto: the mold in the walls and the faint stench of urine. This place was absolutely disgusting. The walls were dirty, the floor was muddy, the stairs just next to the entrance were littered with garbage and things he didn’t even want to think about. He looked at the address one more time to discern the apartment number and flicked his gaze to the numbers on the doors that perforated the walls. He turned to his left and slowly began to ascend the stairs to the second floor, and then the third, each floor spiking his heart rate in anticipation as his feet seemed to get heavier and heavier with each stair. 

And then he was standing in front of the door, taking in the wood grain texture with his eyes, as if it was a good excuse to procrastinate knocking. He wet his lips, flexing his cold his fingers against his clammy palms and taking a deep, steadying breath. Maybe he could just leave and forget all about this? He lifted his quaking hand up, fisting it gently to rap on the door, and hesitated before he could even make a sound. 

It was now or never. 

The door in front of him swung open abruptly, blinking furiously against the wave of heat that hit his face, and Jason Todd stared down at him with an irritated expression. The sheer violence that swirled underneath the deep blue sent a shiver down his spine as he gaped up at him, unable to move an inch. He was sure he looked like a deer caught in headlights. That superior air that always surrounded Jason was enough to dwarf anyone and make them feel highly insignificant. He felt like he could barely breathe. If his heart had been pounding before, he was sure the other man could hear it now as it threatened to tear out of his ribcage. 

“You look like a fish with your mouth opening and closing like that,” Jason said, arching an expectant eyebrow. Dick quickly closed his jaw, swallowing hard against his surprise and let his hand lower to his side. He straightened and regained some of his composure, pushing some hair from his face, even as his eyes took a quick wander down Jason’s form. He was simply in jeans and a deep red tank top. 

And just that made him shift uncomfortably. 

“Do tell me why you’re in front of my door looking like a pathetic bundle of rags, Dick.” 

Abort! Abort! Abort! His mind was screaming at him, but as he looked up and connected his gaze with Jason’s, he knew he couldn’t leave. 

“I,” he started, his voice much more breathy than he had intended. And yet, he couldn’t form the words he was about to say. “I need something…” God, that was lame. His voice was betraying him in the worst way possible, all his emotions and desires practically bated on his breath. Beating around the bush was not how he had planned to do this. He’d gone over speeches a million times in his head on the way over, and now his wits had fled him and left him a bumbling fool. He hated this. 

“What could you _possibly_ need from m-” Jason stopped his venomous sentence, as if something had struck him. In that rare moment, Jason looked slightly shocked, and Dick savored every moment of it, even as it turned vicious and the taller man leaned on the doorway slowly. “Oh,” he purred, licking his teeth as he raked his gaze down his companion. “I get it.” He turned his attention to his nails, as if they were far more interesting. 

For a moment, he saw the thought process in those downcast eyes, debating the offer that was being presented to him. 

“Well, I guess I can squeeze you into my tight schedule,” he said disinterested, not even bothering to look up at him. Yet, Dick knew it was just a front. Jason was really enjoying this, and he didn’t know the reason, nor was he sure he wanted to, but he could see something beneath his coy mask that was hatching a plan. 

“You’re one twisted little bird, Dickie.” He flicked his eyes up, and Dick’s stomach plummeted in dread as he saw the danger written clearly on his face. “I’ll help you out, of course. I’m a nice guy,” he said as he stepped to the side and guided his prey into his apartment. “However, you have to do something for me. You scratch my back, and I’ll give you a night you’ll never forget for as long as you live…” 

He didn’t like the sound of this, of where it was going, of the promise in that tone. 

“Deal?” 

“Wait, I don’t even know what it is you want,” Dick said cautiously, even as he looked around the apartment and nearly flinched with how different he had expected it to look. It was actually kind of nice. Sure, it was sort of the bare minimum with a couch and television here, a table for eating there, and a disorganized, tiny kitchen over in the back, but all of it was rather… well, nice. 

“It’s something small and harmless, really,” he assured, though he could hardly believe him. He pulled his scarf from his neck and his beanie from his head, draping them from a chair as he turned to look back at the Red Hood. The cocky smirk scared him, sent a deep coil of desire through his body. Without warning, Jason changed the subject. 

“This is my room,” he practically skipped over to the bedroom door and pushed it open, revealing a plush bed, brightly lit and inviting. A tour of the house? That was unexpected, not that there was much to tour. Regardless, he couldn’t really stop himself from peaking in, only to have his nose nearly clipped off as the door was slammed in his face. “But we won’t need it, will we?” 

Dick opened his mouth to say something—anything—but it was lost on the gust of wind that escaped his lungs as he was smashed against the door. Hungry lips crushed against his own, bruising and commanding, and his eyes fluttered closed. Hands held his shoulders firmly against the wall, but his own were still lifting to claw at Jason’s chest. Sharp teeth pulled at his bottom lip painfully and he hissed, even as Jason pushed a leg between his and shifted his hands elsewhere for a moment. Dick cracked his eyes open just as a blinding shine flickered in his sights. 

The splitting sound of ripping fabric was deafening in his ears, but he made no move to stop him. He could feel the tip of the blade graze his stomach with controlled accuracy that sent a jolt of excitement through his limbs, unable to control the gasp that broke free from his throat. He heard the chilling chuckle from Jason before he looked up, the knife whizzing past his face to stab into the wall mere inches away. With his free hands, the younger boy pushed at the torn layers of clothing from his shoulders, pulling them free save for his thin shirt that still hung around his wrists. He made quick work of that as well, jerking the material into tight knots that threatened to cut off Dick’s circulation. His whole body quaked in response, a deep anticipation flooding him with a thrill he hadn’t felt in years. 

Everything was happening so quickly and flawlessly, his mind hardly had time to register the sting of teeth against his neck. But his body did. He cried out, the urge to wince drowned by deep pleasure as a knee pushed against his growing erection; The perfect balance of pain and ecstasy. Jason bit and nipped his way up to his jaw, leaving bruises and broken skin in his wake, reaching up to smear the hot blood on his neck with his thumb as he slid his fingers back to tangle in long strands of hair. Their lips met again and he could taste his own blood when Jason pushed his tongue into his mouth to curl behind his teeth and steal his breath. 

It was almost too much. He was already panting when Jason scratched down his chest with his free hand, moving to dip his fingertips beneath the hemline of his pants and unclasp the button with a fluidity Dick had never seen before. He pulled at his bound wrists, whimpering against the helplessness when he realized he couldn’t free himself. It didn’t surprise him, knowing Jason’s skill, and that only made him melt into the wall more. 

His erection sprung free as his pants were pulled from his hips to pool at his feet, and a brief pang of worry shot through him when the blade was pulled from the wall. He swallowed and looked up at Jason, only inches from his face, expression calm and smug. Cool, sharp metal pressed against his lips, rather softly compared to the fierce pain he’d felt only moments before. The juxtaposition forced him to take in a shaky breath as the tip of the blade slid down his lips to his chin. A deep, sadistic smirk tugged at Jason’s lips, no doubt pleased with the trembling of Dick’s limbs, the plunge of his Adam’s apple as the blade torturously made its way down his throat and traces his collar bone. 

“Jason…” Dick begged, letting his head fall back to hit against the door, squeezing his eyes shut as the bite of pointed metal sliced across this heaving chest. 

“Mm, yes?” he asked, amused. The hand tangled in his hair tightened, pulling his head back so Jason could nip underneath his chin. Still, the knife trailed lower, tracing sculpted abs, gliding over the bone of his hip, until finally the metal slid over his pulsing shaft. A deep moan dripped from his lips as his toes curled and his back arched slowly.

Jason stroked the bruise forming on his jaw with his tongue, and kissed it affectionately, as if congratulating himself for his handiwork marring the perfect skin. 

His hold on Dick loosened, and he nearly whined at the loss until he was turned and pushed against the wall next to the door. Jason held him by the back of his neck, and he heard the familiar sound of a zipper and the shuffle of things on the table next to them. He wanted to look out of curiosity, but the grip on his neck tightened when he tried to move. 

Jason nudged his knees apart, and released the grip on his neck in favor of sliding his hand all the way down the smooth, scarred skin of his back until he reached the bonds still holding his wrists together. He made a pleased noised, grabbing the destroyed shirt in a steely grip and two slick fingers slipped to his entrance. He inhaled harshly as both were pushed inside of him, warm insides tightening around the frigid, lubed digits. It hurt, and his shoulders tensed against the feeling, but he sighed in bliss with the pleasure that soon followed. 

“Relax,” Jason said impatiently, wiggling his fingers and eliciting a deep groan from his companion. He didn’t have much patience for this, but he didn’t want to hurt _himself_ in the process of this favor. Dick was bucking his hips back against his hand as he pulled his hand back and pushed it forward again, shoving his fingers deeper into him and watched him squirm with every movement. 

He couldn’t stop himself from licking his lips as he laughed at his own quiet joke in his head. His own arousal was aching, he had to admit, and he wanted nothing more than bury himself into the acrobats perfect body. He needed to use Dick just as much as he was using Jason. He growled at the thought, pulling his hand away impatiently and reaching down to stroke himself and guide his pulsing cock between two perfect, slick cheeks. Grabbing them in each hand, he spread them as he forced his way into the tight body. Dick hissed and clawed at his bindings, and Jason couldn’t help but grunt in satisfaction as he filled him completely with one rough thrust. 

He slid his hand up to take hold of the bindings once again, yanking back on them to pull the boy farther back, almost completely off the wall, and received a delectable cry. God, he was tight. His insides were hot and slick, and felt unbelievably perfect wrapped around his cock like this.  He hadn’t really imagined that it would feel so good. 

Well, every body he fucked felt this good once he was inside of them. 

He rocked his hips and pushed into him again until Dick pushed back to meet him. He smirked and pulled at his wrists, even as they were red and bruised with how taut he’d tied them. 

Dick had wanted this. He wanted to be bitten and torn apart until he wasn’t himself. He wanted the physical pain to wash away the emotional and mental stresses of his life. He wanted the marks to prove he was still human. 

And Jason wanted to be clear that those marks were from _him_. 

They were panting together now, bodies slapping together as they connected over and over. Jason was ramming himself into the welcoming body, his victim so naive and easily pleased with the nails grating along his back, the teeth marks on his shoulders, and scrapes along his hips. 

With one, swift movement, he lifted the boy from the wall and shoved him onto the table.  Miscellaneous objects on the table top bit into Dick’s skin. He had no idea what they were, but he didn’t care. He could hardly breathe, or think, and his eyes lulled back as his eyes shuttered closed with the intense wave of bliss that rolled over him. He could feel the jarring pain of Jason’s zipper as it scraped and pinched his skin, the sore ache of the bruises forming all over his body. It was everything he’d wanted and more. 

His scalp throbbed as Jason reached up to pull on his hair. Their pace increased, and he knew they were both close. His erection was rubbing against the table in time with their thrusts in a friction that was driving him insane. He was gasping and practically sobbing Jason’s name, clawing at his own wrists and Jason’s hands as his back arched sharply and his body jerked forward. He climaxed, spilling himself onto the table and all over his stomach, his body sliding along the sticky mess as Jason hissed and slammed himself into him one last time. He could feel him pumping thick, hot seed into his body and neither of them moved as Jason watched, swallowing between his labored breaths. His entire body was exhausted. He tried to command himself to move, yet nothing happened save a moan and a twitch in his shoulders. 

Jason pulled out of Dick carefully, and tucked himself back into his jeans casually, pulling the other man around to lay on his back and he looked down, into his eyes. 

“Now, get out.”

His eyes widened slightly in shock. If he had been expecting anything, it certainly hadn’t been that. He had never felt so used. But who was really doing the using? It was Dick who had come to Jason. He wasn’t even sure why he was so hurt by it. He tried to push himself up, and Jason helped, slicing through the ties on his wrists. His arms and legs felt like jelly, trembling as he tried to support himself on his own. The blade clattered to the table, as if forgotten, and Jason strode over to his jacket to pull a pack of cigarettes from the pocket. 

Dick pulled his jeans up weakly. He was still bleeding in most places, though others had finally stopped. The crimson fluid was smeared all over his body in places he hadn’t even realized had been cut. But there the knife sat, covered in blood, and his eyes lifted to look at Jason’s hands. He hadn’t even bothered to wash them before lighting a cigarette and waltzing back over to him, eyes locking. 

“Time for your end of the deal,” he said, flicking his ashes onto one of Dick’s thighs. “Go home and show everyone your pretty face smeared in blood and bruises,” he purred. 

Dick just stared at him, gaping. 

As if he wasn’t already ashamed of the fact he had needed to come here, now his punishment was to let everyone know just how weak and sick he was? He worried his lip slightly, gripping the edge of the table until his knuckles were white as fear coiled in his stomach. He contemplated begging Jason to change his conditions. What would his comrades think of him when he came home and had to explain what his wounds were from? What would Bruce think when he was examining the hickeys and torn skin of bite marks? The sheer humiliation and Bruce’s disapproving stare… _Why_ was Jason doing this to him? He searched his eyes, looking for the answer, but it was buried even further than Jason’s humanity was. 

“A deal’s a deal, Dick Grayson.” Jason shoved a jacket in his direction.

Mortified, he snatched it from his hands, looking at his own clothing in pieces on the floor. 

“Oh, and take all this with you,” he said, gesturing at the material before waving him off. 

Tightening his jaw, he scooped his things up, shot a glare over his shoulder at Jason, and slammed his door on the way out.


End file.
